


Fight Me

by CygnusTrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, i honestly don't know what i'm doing, this was a gift for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusTrash/pseuds/CygnusTrash
Summary: After an intoxication Jihoon ends up in the hospital, and apparently he just seduced a nurse with his drool and terrible lungs, when he just wanted to fight him.





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sleep deprived, tired and done with life in general. But I decided to finish writing this one-shot for a friend, and I hope she's happy and she likes it, or else I will fight her. It's short but I did my best.
> 
> Prompt was taken from a tumblr post which I can't find because I'm dumb.

Well, this wasn’t how Jihoon had expected to spend the rest of his free days. He could have avoided it, but it was stronger his pettiness and spite, than anything, specially when it came to Seungcheol and Soonyoung. The two had warned him, but Jihoon was sleep deprived, tired and in need of rest or coffee, whichever came first. So of course when his two dear friends dragged him out of the safe space that was his apartment right now he was regretting ever giving a spare key to Seungcheol, Jihoon wasn’t at all content with the idea of hanging out, and was more than anything, angry.

He had been dragged to a mall, and there was this nice store which seemed suspicious but those candies looked good, or at least that’s how they seemed in Jihoon’s sleep deprived mind. Jihoon heard Seungcheol telling him it wasn’t a good idea to grab one, so he went and grabbed two, the candies were free so why stop at one. Then Soonyoung once again tried to warn him, and that was when Jihoon gave him the middle finger before grabbing a handful of more candies, some stuffing them in his mouth and the others in his pockets.

So at first Jihoon didn’t feel the side-effects of those candies, at least until he got back home and went to sleep feeling even more tired than before. Next morning though, Jihoon woke up with the urge to throw up. Immediately standing up he ran to the bathroom throwing all the insides from his stomach until he thought he was done. His stomach was aching and soon he was in a coughing fit. The door to his apartment opened, but Jihoon didn’t pay attention to it as he was more worried on going back to his bed.

After calling for the younger three times and getting no response whatsoever, Seungcheol began to worry going to Jihoon’s bedroom and finding the younger sitting on his bed while he kept coughing. Hurrying to his aid, Seungcheol checked the guy’s forehead sensing a rising temperature. Ignoring Jihoon’s protests Seungcheol called for Soonyoung and told him to come.

And so Seungcheol and Soonyoung stayed for two days trying to take care of their friend. However, seeing that Jihoon wasn’t getting any better, they decided to take him to the hospital. Jihoon protested, exclaiming he was getting better and needed no hospital, but of course didn’t even get to finish his sentence because soon he was coughing again.

“Dude, we need to take you to the hospital, the intoxication was worse than what we thought of,” Seungcheol explained grabbing his wallet and car keys.

“We told you not to eat those candies, but did you listen? No, of course not,” shaking his head Soonyoung tried to ignore Jihoon’s death glare.

“Shut up. I told you I’m getting better, there’s no need to take me to the hospital.”

“Sorry, but as the eldest here I shall take responsibility,” Seungcheol put his hands on his waist trying to look authoritative.

“Oh quiet you, Chan is more responsible than half of you would ever be,” Jihoon said, before making himself a human burrito with his blankets.

That didn’t work though, since ten seconds later he felt himself being carried in Seungcheol’s shoulder. Jihoon tried to squirm himself free, but silly him, he had trapped himself and was on his way to the hospital. What was with his friends dragging him to places he didn’t want to go?

  


  


Finally on the hospital, after a very noisy car ride with Jihoon threatening his two friends with killing them on their sleep and sending them straight to hell, Seungcheol was the one to explain everything to the receptionist on the waiting room, with Soonyoung trying to control the still human burrito Jihoon. When Jihoon was about to protest he was perfectly fine, he broke into another coughing fit which seemed like he was about to cough out his lungs. The receptionist called for the closest nurse, a male who was just coming into the reception area, to take a look at Jihoon before guiding him to a room.

Once his coughing had stopped, Jihoon sent a tired glare to the nurse. The male, who had to bow down a little so he could take a look at Jihoon and feel his temperature, gently smiled before asking them to follow him. Jihoon was gonna protest once again and turn around, before he began coughing again. Seungcheol gave him a knowing look, almost telling him to follow the nurse. Resigned, Jihoon nodded following the male.

Just as they arrived to the room where the doctor would come take a look at Jihoon, said male ran to the bathroom to throw up all his stomach fluids. It was the fourth time on the day. The doctor of course came right at that moment, helping Jihoon stand up and guiding him to the bed to lie down.

After confirming that it was indeed an intoxication, the doctor decided to let Jihoon stay there with an IV connected to him. If it wasn’t because Jihoon didn’t want to make a scene, he didn’t trash around when Seungcheol and Soonyoung stepped inside to give him the “I told you” look.

  


  


And so Jihoon spent his next  three days stuck in that room.

It was after Soonyoung had visited, that somehow Jihoon ended up with a mountain of pillows covering almost all of his body except for his face. He had been unable to fight back since he was still getting cough attacks every once in a while. Right now, at that moment, Jihoon wanted to fight the first person who came to the room, be it the doctor or a nurse.

As if on cue, right when Jihoon finished his thought, one of the nurses came in to check on his vitals. It was the male who had helped him the day before when he just came in, the exact nurse who saw him throwing up all his insides, and whom was very handsome in Jihoon’s point of view. That wasn’t important though, right now what was important was:

“Fight me,” Jihoon said from beneath the mountain of pillows.

Chuckling, the nurse just moved his pillows before telling him, “Maybe later.”

That wasn’t the answer Jihoon was expecting, and for some reason it just made him angrier. Also, he had managed to catch the nurse’s name written on his tag on his uniform. Yoon Jeonghan. That wasn’t important, Jihoon told himself once again.

  


  


An hour later Jeonghan came in again. Jihoon was about to tell him to fight him, when he started coughing once again and almost couldn’t breathe. Then, then Jeonghan just smiled.

“I won’t fight you, I know you’d win.”

What the fuck. Now Jihoon just wanted to fight him more.

Too tired really, Jihoon just sighed and decided to take a short nap. A nap wouldn’t hurt, and he really needed one.

  


  


It had been almost two hours before Jihoon woke up to the sound of the door closing. Confused, he turned to the source of the noise, finding no one. Weird, he thought deciding to lie down again. Just as he was lying down on the bed, turning to the other side he found a coffee from the giftshop. With a number. Right under a  _“fight me?”_

“Well, apparently I’ve seduced someone with my drool and terrible lungs,” Jihoon told to himself staring at the coffee in disbelief.

But he wasn’t one to reject him though.

  


  


  


  


  


Turning around the corner Jeonghan was met with the doctor in charge of Jihoon, who was smiling his way as if he knew what the other had done. Of course he knew, he probably saw Jeonghan buying that coffee.

“So, what did you tell him?”

“Hmm… what do you think I told him, Wonwoo?” Jeonghan gave him back a mischievous smile.

“Don’t know, that’s why I’m asking.”

“I asked him to fight me.”

Ignoring the look of confusion in the doctor, Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders walking away, smiling at his recent message on his phone.

‘ _You know I’ll win’_

Chuckling, Jeonghan whispered a small, “Of course.”

  


Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> It was short, but even if I'm sleep deprived I enjoyed writing it. And I like to think I did my best.  
> If you liked it please comment and leave kudos, I'd appreciate it~
> 
> Adiu aru~


End file.
